Swain x Cassiopeia : Toxic
by Hesatia
Summary: Once a woman now a monster Cassiopeia roams the dark alleys of Noxus. While pretending to work under Jericho she finds herself attracted to her enemy. Can she ever hope to be viewed more than a weapon? Is there any hope for her to regain what was lost? Mature content, erotica. Thank you for reading my stories. Every fave and review makes me very happy and inspires me to write.


On the dark nights Cassiopeia slithered through the alleys, hunting for her next victims. It's been a year since she turned into this monster. No one knew what she had become, this vile creature, preying on others. While her sister Katarina was with their father at the battle front, she was with their sick mother. Her mother Soreana belonged to the Black Rose organisation and at the mare age of 19 Cassiopeia had joined the organisation. All she did was follow her mothers will, she was Cassio's best friend, their bond as strong as ever, but her mother died and while on her mission ,Cassiopeia was cursed to be this creature. At first she didn't accept what she had become, physical and emotional pain was too much, but now she started to live with this and continued her mothers will.

Her current mission was to work under Jericho Swain, the current grand general of Noxus. He recently had taken the position by force, and Le Blanc had ordered to stay close. Cass was a cunning and intelligent woman, Le Blanc didn't give her enough credit. The Black Rose organisation had four members, Vladimir, Le Blanc, Elise and Cassio was the newest member. She had her doubts about Le Blanc, she had noticed her steps to plot Vladimir's and Swain's demise, they all were cunning and vicious deceivers and she had to stay alert or she might perish. Not like Cass enjoyed her life, but she was too ambitious to let her life and new found power go to waste.

It's been a few months as she worked under him. Jericho Swain was an ambitious man, had a noble background, and acted so. His eyes were ice cold even though they are dark brown, he was only interested in power, cold unflinching, demanding nothing but perfection. His enemies died one by one, and he secured his power quickly. Cassio enjoyed working under him, he always had people that needed to disappear... Now she was on her way to his office, in the late night, Jericho almost never stopped working. She slithered through the alleys, everything was dark and grey, she had her own secret entrance to his house, and slithered fast and gracefully towards it. She stopped and stared at the puddles of rain that formed this evening; she looked at herself in the water. She could never get used to being this ugly...She shook this thought away and hurried to his office on the second floor. She knocked.

"Come in." Deep rich voice called out. Cass entered the room and their gaze met. Swains cold eyes observed her. He was much older than her, perhaps good ten years or more. His face was handsome and cold, full of wrath but it looked charming to Cassiopeia. His long almost white hair hung down his shoulders, he looked tired. She noticed how he'd rub his eyes.

" I hope you have some good news" He said without lifting his head from the papers that were scattered on his desk.

" Yes, like always general." Cass hissed while observing him. She scanned his pronounced jawbone and the slope of his neck, how his hair gently rested on his shoulders and shifted when he wrote something in his papers.

" Good to hear, you can go now." He nodded at her and continued scribbling. Cassio frowned, he was never talkative, but she didn't get to interact with people besides killing them and this dry command and serve relationship pissed her off, if not for Le Blanc's orders she'd never lower herself to a mere pawn. But perhaps Jericho knew, and that's why didn't ignite the conversations...

" You seem tired, at least have a glass of wine with me this evening. All great generals should have a moment to themselves."Jericho didn't lift his head. She didn't intend to ever think about it but it was inevitable. " Ah... yes...who would want to drink with an ugly monster like me..." She sighed and was about to leave, but Swain stopped writing and placed the pen away.

"We All got monsters inside of us, yours only happen to be on the outside and you can wield it. It's power." Swain's words soothed her.

" Does this mean you'll have a glass of wine with me?" She teased. For her surprise he nodded and made his way to a cabinet, from where he selected two glasses and a bottle. Cassi slithered to a sofa nearby, it had a lovely coffee table in front. Her tail was not so easy to accommodate. Swains study was quite cozy, dark wood furniture, and fireplace crackling. She understood why she'd always find him here. Jericho sat in an armchair across Cassi, placed the glasses and poured the wine.

" No matter what you are, who you are, where you're born, only your ability defines you. That's my goal for Noxus. They call me villain, though I only want equality. I wonder what they'll call me when I win." Swain sighed. She agreed with his world view, maybe in the past she didn't understand, but once she became this creature, she saw the world in a different light. Only when you suffer can you see the truth.

" I agree, in a strong nation there should be no discrimination. Everyone have their use." She hoped he'd see hers.

" I am very content with your current work Lady Cassiopeia." He murmured. it seemed that wine had loosened him a little. The bottle was getting empty quite fast. Jericho's words resonated in Cassi, she even smiled...

Swain looked at the snake woman from his chair, never he had shared a conversation with a lady for a long while. He enjoyed this break; he needed it. He needed a lot of things, but he didn't have time for them. Years and years of fighting and looking out for himself, made it difficult to find friends, not mentioning a woman. These past months he would glance secretly at this snake, he liked how direct and efficient she was at her work, he even looked forward to her visit. Her appearance didn't disturb him; inside he was a monster too, she was a beautiful and seductive one. As a woman she was beautiful, her face, her lips, her eyes beaconed him to touch. And her breasts... Did she really needed to wear so little clothing on top? He didn't let her body tempt him. As the bottle emptied and their time was ending, Jericho was curious.

" As a reward I shall grant you any request if it's in my power, what is it that you want?" He firmly said in a deep voice.

Cassio's eyes glistened, the wine made her a little tipsy, and she glanced at Swain with her beautiful green eyes and searched his depths for any hint of emotion.

Her eyes traced his face, his broad frame under his expensive coat, her eyes wandered lower. She never had a taste of a man before she became a monster that could never feel this pleasure. She was a beauty before ,but now she inflicted fear to every man, but not him. Her mind imagined how he'd touch her human body, how his rough hand would gently slide in between her legs. She blushed and turned away.

" Can I make this request some other time?" She whispered.

"Any time, Cassiopeia" She loved hearing him say her name. After a moment, the bottle was empty and Swain made his way to his desk after saying goodbye to her.. When Cassi left Swain took a deep sigh, you might even see a slight blush in his cold hard face. He had the help of his demon. So he knew many of the secrets people tried to hide, Cassiopeia was one of them and he knew that she lusted a man. He promised her that request, so he'd find a way.

A few long months passed, even after the lovely night Swain was even colder to Cassi than usual, he was buried in his work; it seemed as if researching something. She thought maybe she crossed the line last time, and he didn't find her company enjoyable at all. She was quite upset, but what upset her the most was Jericho. He will work himself to death if he doesn't take a break. Today she gathered the will to ask him for her request. She would make him rest. As she entered his study once again she saw him standing by the desk. He looked awful, drained, but somehow in a good mood.

" Ah, Cassiopea. I'm glad you're here." He said with an uplifting tone. She was lost for a moment.

" Yes, General?" She smiled and nodded. Cassi Slithered closer to him.

" Would you like to have a drink with me?" He asked suddenly. And she did not expect that...

" Yes, yes." She politely accepted but inside she was happy, she wanted to talk more, wanted to feel a little more human and of course she wanted to look at him.

She made her way to the sofa, after getting the wine he sat right beside her. She blushed a little when their shoulders touched. After drinking and talking about insignificant things Swain looked Cassi in the eyes.

" I've got something for you, but you need to trust me. This will not harm you." He said firmly, and she saw how serious he is. After saying that he took out a bottle of black pills. Cassi took a minute to think. He could poison her, but what he didn't know that she had toxins inside of her, she can't be poisoned. So if he tried she'd kill him immediately, even though it would be a waste. So she presented him with her palm and he placed a pill inside of it. She drank it with a mouthful of wine.

She was fine at first but a second later her vision got blurry, she felt her body heat up and she hissed. She writhed in pain on the sofa, Jericho had to restrain her with all his might.

" It will be okay, just hang on." He kept on saying. After ten minutes of insane agony, the pain stopped. Cassi laid on the sofa, catching her breath, she was ready to kill him but then noticed that she didn't have her tail. She looked at her pale smooth legs, her headgear was on the floor and she was blanketed with sandy brown hair that fell like waves, like her mothers did. She gasped. She was human again?

" I'm sorry, but this effect lasts only an hour. I thought you'd appreciate the ability to return to daylight." Swain said. He was a man of word, even though she didn't ask directly, he knew what she wanted. Tears pooled in Cassi's eyes, she was overwhelmed. She could visit her sister, she could see the daylight, enjoy the warmth of sunshine on her skin, she could feel the first taste of man. In a spur-of-the-moment Cassi jumped onto Jericho's lap, she wrapped her arms around him.

" Thank you." She whispered. She had no control over her emotions.

" Well I have one more thing for you, I'd show you If you'd let go of me." He whispered, but he didn't push her away. His tone was gentle.

Cassi stood up and wiped her tears away, just at that moment she understood that her lower half was completely exposed and she blushed while covering her private parts. Swain stood up and handed her a dress. It was a beautiful classy dark green dress; he was about to hand it to her.

" Thank you so much, General, but does the offer from the last time still stand?" She asked. Swain got confused for a moment. But regained his composure quickly.

"Yes." He liked that she was greedy. So was he.

"Would you take a walk with me?" She was afraid that he'd refuse while waiting for an answer she took the dress and put it on. It looked lovely on her. Swain hesitated but nodded.

"Yes, of course. May I suggest a destination?" He knew that she was powerless now, and walking around at night alone wasn't safe. Even in an hour's time men might notice her beauty and come towards with ill intentions. Cassi just nodded and let him lead her out of the study. Her legs were frail and she stumbled a little while she walked. Jericho swooped her off her feet and carried her through the door. Cassi blushed, she was never so close to him. His warmth soothed her, she wrapped her arms around him as he carried her through the halls of his towards the back door. She smelled his hair and skin, he smelled like earth. Her grip tightened a little, his body warmed her, she felt so safe in his firm strong hands. Suddenly she became more self-conscious, almost touching his neck with her lips, she felt a quiver in her body, oh how she longed to press them to his neck, her body shivered a little. Was it anticipation? For what? She would eventually turn back to a monster.

Swain carried her to the garden behind his mansion and gently placed her feed on the grass. It was a cool but bright night, so he took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. She stole a glance at him. His dark almost black eyes glistened from the bright moonlight, she couldn't help herself and tucked a stray strand of his hair behind the ear.

" Thank you..." She whispered, her voice was faint and her shaky hand lingered on his face a little longer. She was human, at least for a while and all thanks to him. She was young and foolish, being a weapon didn't give you wisdom, didn't give the experience of being human, of being a woman. Jericho took her hand and held it while they took slow steps through the garden. It was quite huge and impressive. Cassi looked around and desperately tried not to look at the general. Every time she gave into temptation his dark eyes pierced her soul and she looked away with heated cheeks and shy smile. Now she felt like just a girl, a girl with a handsome man beside her. Swain was no boy, he was a powerful man that was three steps before everyone else. Cassi was an open book to him, he knew about Le Blanc's plan, he knew why Cassi was here, and her darkest wishes. Oh how he knew every time she came into his office, how she looked at him. And now once he pushes a few of her buttons...

His eyes traced every line of her body, she was never repulsive to him, but now... The woman was truly a man-eater. Oh, he'd let her eat him, maybe then he could finally rest and stop these never-ending plots. Maybe her sweet poison could finally let this tired man sleep. He finally noticed her feet, blue fingertips on the cold wet grass. So much of a master tactician, he missed something so obvious. Now he felt a little ashamed he let her suffer...

"Lady Cassiopeia... we should go back." Swain mumbled.

"No, why? I want to walk more, this garden is amazing, I can't remember the last time I felt so free." She pouted.

" Uh... Your feet, isn't it cold?" He stopped and swooped her into his arms. Something about holding all of her inside his arms made him feel good. Like she was only his for a while.

" Oh!" She giggled. " I didn't even notice, it's not that cold though, please stay a while longer?" " Please...?" She whispered.

She was staring into the abyss, dark and sensual eyes, glistening with intentions she didn't know. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders, breathing in his scent... it hypnotized her and she pressed her lips gently to his neck, gently parting them and letting her tongue taste his skin.

Jericho froze in place.

Cassi understood what she had done, and she jumped out of his embrace.

" I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" She was scared, and confused, her hands shook. She couldn't lift her eyes off the ground.

" Cassi... I'm too old for you." He said in the cold and composed manner.

" That's nonsense, people are together with even bigger age gaps. Don't lie to me, I'm a monster, ugly snake that no one even kisses! Everyone fears me, only you could meet my gaze without turning away..."She yelled. Jericho felt her anguish, how could he not, before him stood this lonely woman, shivering and trying her best not to crumble to the ground. She could kill dozens of people without blinking, but love, passion, and gentle touch she would never feel. That was the worst part of her curse.

Jericho swallowed and took a step towards her. He knew she was poison and to give warmth to a lonely being like her meant to bind her to him. He didn't deny she was stupidly, unbelievably beautiful and he had a hard time denying himself certain fantasies. She was not only that but deadly, smart, graceful. In his mind, every fiber of his being said don't touch her. She's not yours to have. But how he could resist while she shivered in the cold, lonely waiting for him to make a move. Fuck it. Now he pulled her by her waist and their bodies gently collided. He lifted her chin with his arm and pressed his lips to hers. She was so soft...

Cassi just felt her head spin all she could mutter was a gentle and sweet "Oh..hmmm" and now his tongue pried into her mouth. She let him do as he pleases and explored his body with her hands, his firm chest, large shoulder, and broad back. His kiss gave off a gentle taste of tobacco. She felt his hand on her thigh and sliding under her dress, he pressed her body firmly against himself. She could feel how he wanted her, his kisses were possessive and hand wandering not long after she could feel something hard press into her thigh, that realization made her moan a little. She hardly had time to breathe, now his lips were traveling onto her neck, he gently kissed the nape, but the force was increasing, one hand was under the skirt of her dress and another was traveling up. With one swift move, he pulled one strap and exposed her breast. She shivered but had no time to protest because his lips were already on her nipple. But when she felt his hand touch in between her legs she quivered.

Jericho had forgotten that Cassi had no underwear on, it was a pleasant reminder to him. As he was gently stroking her, he felt how warm and wet she was, now he couldn't stop himself. Touching her like this was too much to control, he would take her here and now. He rubbed her clit and enjoyed her little mews and moans, biting, sucking, kissing and tasting her soft skin. Her face was bright red, she wanted him badly, her body shivered from anticipation. Oh, how long she dreamt of this. Not only this but him. His hands, his mouth, his touch. She lowered one of her hand to the chest and slowly made her way down, pulling the shirt out of his pants, then slowly undoing his belt, unzipping the pants. Once she touched his erection, she felt a slight groan, he pushed himself into her hand, encouraging her to continue. He started pulling her dress up but Cassi took a step back. He pressed on, but then she took another one. She started shaking and her face didn't have the expression of pleasure; she was in pain...The hour was over...

Cassi lost her footing and would have fallen straight to the ground if not for Jercho's hold. She withered, screamed with all of her might. Her body started producing toxins and searing her and Swain's flesh, he tried to hold her but the toxins were melting his skin as well. The glove that hid his demonic hand was destroyed and he had to place her on the ground. Her skin melted, her flesh melted... her bones melted. Swain stared at her, he had never seen such a gruesome view before in his life, and he had seen many tortures that could be called inhuman. Now he felt helpless, he understood that nothing was worth the pain she was going through right now. After thirty minutes of screaming, clawing the ground and unimaginable suffering, Cassiopeia was back to her original form. Everything fell silent.

Swain was barely holding himself together, he couldn't reach her through the pools of melted human flesh and poison. Cassi tried to lift herself up, everything spun but after a while, she managed to bring herself up.

" Cassi? How are you feeling?" She could hear a distant but familiar voice... Her ears rung and everything spun, her body felt heavy, she felt her tail and just quietly sobbed for a minute, but after a moment she regained her composure and footing. It was impossible that she would stay human. Cassi lifted her head and took a glance at Jericho, he was pale but extended his hand towards her for support.

"I'm sorry I ruined the dress... I'll be leaving" She slithered away really fast. Her mind was still hazy from everything that had happened.

Swain just stood there, dumbfounded. His hands shook. What did he just do to her? He reluctantly made his way to his bedroom, his mind was silent for some time. A feeling he had never experienced. Still, the images of her suffering were flashing into his head. Sleeping was impossible that night, drenched in cold sweat all he could do was hope she was fine.

Cassiopeia was resilient, even though she had suffered so much physical pain it was nothing compared to what she had to endure while transforming for the first time. Her mind was excited and every thought in her mind was of Jericho. She was scared that the sight of her transformation made an unfavorable impression. But she hoped that wasn't the case... And the other thoughts in her head were only of his touch. She couldn't get rid of her stupid silly smile.

The next day Cassio came over by Swain's office. She boldly slithered by his side and wrapped her arms around him. She felt her heart pounding. He looked tired and she wanted him to relax, but before she could say a word, he spoke.

" I have quite a few assignments for you, Lady Cassiopeia. I need them completed as soon as possible." His tone was cold, the man from yesterday was nowhere to be found.

Cassi swiftly removed herself from his side. She wasn't a woman that couldn't take hints or was irrationally persistent. She took a glance before she took a piece of paper from his hand. He was cold and didn't even lift his eyes from the desk. She was furious inside... how could he!... But she might as well give him some time, she was confused but had some self-respect. But if he only played with her, she'd snap his neck, for sure. Cassi quickly slithered out to do her job. Only then Swain looked up. He let out a sigh and grinned. Yeah, he knew she was angry and to think she'd imagine herself being able to hurt him was very cute to him. But he never wanted for her to be in pain, more than he cared to admit. Therefore he must let her go and forget all that happened before. He'd never let her become human again.

Months had passed and Swain's attitude towards Cassiopeia was still the same. She grew more and more impatient each passing day. She had enough and was determined to speak to him. Late in the evening, she arrived at his office. The sight was too familiar, him buried in paperwork, letters, and schemes.

"Jericho, we need to speak." She demanded.

"What do you need, Lady Cassiopea?" He asked while not even looking at her.

" I want to be human again!" Her plan was to seduce him again in her human form.

" No. If that's all, you may leave." His cold tone felt like a cold bucket of water poured on her.

" What do you mean? You can't do this to me!" She desperately yelled. She was patient all this time, waited for him. How can he give her hope and take it away?

" Lady Cassiopeia, I think you're overstepping your boundaries. What I give I can take away. The choice is mine alone. You should return to your duties if you don't have anything else to say."

Cassi shivered, her blood was boiling. After everything she'd done after all those nights she lusted and craved for him. Jericho treated her like nothing. If she won't get him so be it. At least she'd get the pills. After knowing that there is still hope for her, she couldn't ever live without it. She'd rather die than leave everything as it is.

She knew where he kept the pills, in the cabinet beside him. Her eyes glistened and in a swift moment, she was by her target. Swain understood what she was after but had underestimated her speed, but a man like him always comes on top. Now he had Cassio by her neck with one hand and pressed her body to the wall with his own. She cringed from the force that crushed her. Never she imagined that he'd have such power in him. But in her hand she had the pills, he couldn't reach them while holding her.

" Cassi, drop them." He demanded.

She just smiled. She wasn't reckless but didn't want to live where she had to hide all the time. So she opened the bottle with her mouth and swallowed all of the remaining pills. She won't let anyone have any power over her. Swain let go of her and took a step back.

" You fool! I was protecting you! Do you even know what you did?! Because I don't, you might die Cassi!" He shouted desperately. He was really scared.

Only at this moment, she could see the real concern in his eyes. It was too late everything went black.

Jericho took Cassi in his arms. To his surprise, the transformation was smooth this time. Her little human body was easy to carry and he rushed to his bedroom. After placing her unconscious body in bed he reached out for the best doctors and researchers. Threatening to execute them if they don't fix her. How foolish he was hoping she'd just forget him and being human, how could he think, that denying her wishes was the right course of action? He knew Cassi was young and irrational, that being the first man she touched is not something so easy to forget or deny. He was a calculating man, he pushed aside all the lust and care for her because he had so many years of experience. She did not. Doctors took the blood tests and tried their best to help her, but none of the professionals knew what will happen to her. Their only advice was just to observe her and let her rest. Swain planned to execute them all later if she dies.

Hours passed and she laid there, lifeless. Jericho held her hand and cursed the very idea of controlling her with these pills, he never thought he'd feel something for her. She was to be a pawn that he won over from Le Blanc. Yet his heart clenched with the thought of losing her. Cassiopeia started moving around, making an uncomfortable expression. She opened her eyes, her face was flushed. She shivered and grabbed Swain by his collar.

" What's wrong with me? I feel so hot. Please help me, I feel so strange..." She moaned while panting.

" I don't know, you ate all those pills, please just lay down and rest, I'll call for the doctors." He was about to leave but her grip was too tight and strong.

"No...Noo. Don't go, stay... help me..." She was delirious. And she started removing the nightgown Swain had put on earlier.

" Cassi, stop." Swain's voice shivered.

" Please..." She moaned.

She removed her nightgown and pulled Jericho on top of her. Pressing her lips to him she moaned. He thought he could indulge in a kiss or two but after exploring her mouth with his tongue he started to feel hot. Cassio's body toxins mixed with the overdosed pills. Now every fluid in her body was a strong aphrodisiac.

Slowly Jericho too became a slave for this drug, his mind foggy all he wanted was to bury himself inside her. And there she was shivering and panting kissing him and moaning. He watched how she undressed him and couldn't keep his composure anymore. He threw all of his clothes off the bed and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her soft neck, rubbing her breasts, licking her skin. He was out of his mind. Drowning in pleasure, he could eat her alive. He laid her down and slowly rubbed his erection into her wet pussy. That made Cassi moan, she wanted to accept all of him. He couldn't wait any longer, nor he had any strength to resist. Jericho pushed himself inside her, he never felt anything like this in his life. He thought he could feel her pleasure as well as his. At first, he was thrusting slowly, because the pleasure was too intense but he paced himself to go faster and faster, grabbing her legs and spreading them wide apart. He pumped her like it was the last thing he could do before death. She just thrashed and moaned under him, he wanted to devour her whole. She was so warm, wet and tight, that night Swain lost his mind for her. He grabbed by the hips pulling her inside his arms, now her legs were behind him. He kissed her lips, licking, biting moaning. Both of them didn't care about anything just this night. Both of them lost in a dream. Everything hazy, sweaty, wet and hot. Cassi buried her nails in his back, sudden pain made him cum inside of her, hard. She could feel it, she wanted more, more of everything he could give. They couldn't let each other go, no matter how many times they came. The whole night they made love over and over. Until the effects of the aphrodisiac started to wear off.

The exhaustion got better of Swain and fell asleep. Once he woke up he found Cassi by his side, in her snake form. She gently brushed a strand of hair from his face. And smiled.

" Ar you okay, Jericho?" She whispered. She remembered everything from last night. So did he.

"More importantly are you?" He asked he was truly concerned.

" I'm good...I just hope you won't treat me like before..." She said with a sad smile.

" I was trying to protect you from pain, yet I didn't think of your wishes. Forgive me Cassiopeia." His voice was deep but gentle. For her surprise Swain sat up in his bed, only covered by a white sheet. He gently pulled her face towards himself and kissed her. She could feel her body respond, she could feel his body respond... It seems, her body still produces aphrodisiac. Cassi smiled, she knew that from now on things will change...

A few months had passed and Cassi continued to work under Jericho Swain, helping him to assassinate unwanted personnel. For her devotion, Jericho let her turn into a human at nights, and indulge in their sweet passionate activities. Slowly the line blurred and no one knew who was using whom, one thing for sure, they had no intention to stop...


End file.
